1) We developed an automated method for quantitating interstitial fibrosis during chronic kidney disease, where we can sample the entire kidney section, rather than selected high power fields of view, and our digital masking of vessel-associated collagen enabled us to remove this quantitative artifact. 2) We are continuing our work on exosomes as a source of biomarkers, including proteins and miRNA. 3) We are continuing a public-private consortium with the HESI Genomics microRNA Focus Group to compare standard protocol vs site-specific protocols from multiple sites; variations will identify which preanalytical steps affect microRNA detection and quantification in biofluids in drug-induced injury models. The initial model is a cardiotoxin that stimulates release of miRNAs into the circulation, which will shed light on renal handling of miRNA. Urinary miRNA from non-renal sources is expected to be non-exosomal. 4) We continue to work on alternatives to serum creatinine as surrogates for glomuerular filtration rate, such as serum cystatin C.